Connectionssoulmates
by s13w34t
Summary: Well I did not know we put the summary here but you'll be able to read the actual summary at the start of the story. :


A/N – This is when Aang was first found by the siblings Katara and Sokka in the ice berg. I have just alternated a couple things to my liking, like why he wakes up showing some connections between the Avatar and Katara form the beginning and here it is soul mates.

**Soul mates and connections:**

Crack! Crack! Crack!

"I thought you would have broken through by now Sokka" Katara giggles. "Hey this is thicker than usual ok give me a break" replies Sokka with a frustrated tone "don't suppose you could bend a whole" Sokka continues now with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Thwack his battle club makes a twanging noise as it collides with the ice. Katara gets a cheeky grin on her face and as Sokka brought back his arm Katara raised hers. Then Sokka swings his battle club towards the cracked ice Katara bends the cracked ice by throwing her hands followed by her arms down she collapses it and as Sokka notices it is too late and the momentum of his swing throws him through the collapsed ice into the freezing cold water. Katara starts laughing obnoxiously at Sokka as he tries to claw his way out of the water. Kataras laugh became hysteric as Sokka slides back in, falling on to her back in a hysteric fit of laughter.

Crack!

Sokka sticks his boomerang into the ice to pull himself out. "Katara did you do that" asks Sokka as he sits up. Katara goes to sit up leaning onto her arms with a guilty smile on her face as she looks at Sokka in his dripping wet frost covered clothes. "Why did you do that I could freeze to death now, far out what were thinking I almost lost my battle club as well" Sokka continues with an angry tone. Katara looks at him and sighs "O why do you have to be so dramatic all of the time Sokka, you're not going to die, here let me help you" "No! No more bending I think you've done enough for today, I'll handle it. Now come on we have to get back to the village" Sokka states grumpily. "But what about fishing, isn't that why you were hacking at the ice for so long" asked Katara. "Sigh well it's a good thing we caught some this morning hey Katara" replies Sokka with a sarcastic smile on his face as he picks up the wooden rod that's holding the fish they caught earlier. "Let's go" Sokka continues. Katara moans "Ok".

"Come on Katara its safe" yells Sokka as he steps onto the snow and off of the ice turning around to watch Katara cross over the frozen surface of the river. "Ok I'm coming" replies Katara from the other side. "Ok be careful, you don't want to go to fast or you might break through the ice" says Sokka with a concerned look on his face as Katara slowly makes her way across carefully and cautiously, Tapping each foot on the icy surface before she transfers her weight on to it checking for any weak spots in the surface. Katara not even a quarter of the way across yet is suddenly braced with a strong feeling of something near "Sokka can you feel that" asks Katara with a loud yell. "Feel what" replies Sokka with a concerning look on his face as he stares at her from the side of the river. Katara stops with a scared look on her face. Quiet briefly swarms the area. "Something's coming" yells Katara as the ice cracks.

Crrrrraeae!

The ice makes a snapping noise then the quiet is suddenly replaced with fear. "RUN!" screams Sokka as he starts to sprint towards Katara who's now frozen with fear for her life.

Crack! crrrack

The ice in front and below Kataras feet starts to break. Breathing heavily she starts taking quick brief steps backward away from the breaking ice in front of her. Just as the ice beneath her starts to collapse she looks up at Sokka who's now sprinting towards her at full pelt screaming at her "RUN! Katara RUNN!" everything seeming to happen in slow motion and just as Katara starts to drop through the ice everything speeds up and Sokka jumps, diving over the broken ice in front Katara grabbing her in a tight embrace pulling her from the just collapsing ice of the river twisting his body round in mid air towards the snow taking the full impact of the fall so Katara wouldn't get hurt.

A dull sliding thud when Sokkas back hit the snow covered ground knocking him out cold.

"Sokka Sokka wake up" whines Katara as she gives him a shake. Sokka squinting his eyes and pulling a sour look with his face as he starts to come too. "What what is it" yells Sokka as he jumps up onto his arms opening his eyes and groans as he looks at Katara "look" whines Katara. Sokka closes his eyes and groans again as he sits up putting his head down towards his lap rubbing the back of his head. Katara leans over you should be fine I already checked it out there are no signs of bleeding or serious injury, now come on you have to see this" Katara becomes more serious as she pulls on his arm. "What Katara" he replies with an annoyed tone in his voice. As he looks up he finds himself staring at a big sphere shaped ice berg that seemed to almost glow in the daylight.

"What is it" Sokka asks. "Your guess is as good as mine" Katara replies as Sokka begins to stand up. "Well whatever it is it managed to freeze river" says Sokka as he stands right up to see the entire ice berg. "Is this what you felt" asks Sokka continuing to speak, both having a serious yet interested look upon their faces as they looked at each other intrigued. "I think" Replies Katara "I could feel its chi connecting with mine. Like the same I bend with, it was almost like I was bonding with it" Katara continues to Sokka. Sokka looks at Katara while she is staring at the ice berg "I think we should get back to the village" says Sokka. "But what about this" replies Katara "What if it's gone by the time we get back" She continues. Good riddens that thing almost Killed us" Sokka states with concern and anger.

Flash

A shine of light comes out from the centre of the sphere. Katara starts to walk towards it overtaken by curiosity. "Katara get back" yells Sokka "It could be a fire nation trap" Sokka continues as he walks up and grabs her arm. She looks at him with an innocent yet determined look on her face and he stares back with a concerned one on his. "Don't" says Sokka. Then out of nowhere Katara grabs Sokkas club and runs towards the sphere like ice berg as Sokka tries to stop her missing her arm and running up behind her as she brings back her arms and strikes the sphere as Sokka grabs her pulling her back another bright light flashes making them fall over. They start shuffling backwards on their hands Sokka grabbing her left shoulder with his left hand pulling her back as he does.

With a concern for safety Sokka yells "Get back" as he does they continue to shuffle backwards and the sphere cracks open slightly and then they stop in their tracks. They both stand up as someone's body is slightly revealed through the crack in the ice. "Who is that" says Sokka. As they both start to walk towards it, it becomes apparent to Katara that whoever it is their still alive. The sphere starts to crack open more to reveal a young boy there in robes with an arrow tattooed on his head. Katara goes to reach into the crack of the sphere. Then boom the arrows on the boy begin to light up. Sokka grabs Katara slightly as if to say be careful. She looks over at him and nods, Sokka lets go.

She continues to reach in at the boy grabbing his hand; the moment she does the light on the arrows begins to die down until they are totally out. Then simultaneously as the boy opens his eyes and gasps for air the sphere cracks right open falling apart to reveal not only the boy but a big bison a lay there with him and as the sphere does it releases the boy as Katara pulls him into her arms in a motherly embrace. She sits on the ice of what was a river moments before and looks at the boy now noticing what he is she looks up at Sokka with a serious concerned look on her face, he stares at her with the same revealed emotions.

A/N – And now that I have finished this chapter I would like to say that I wrote all of this for the enjoyment only and did not make a dime from it cause I am not the original creator, Having said that I would like to thank the ones that are the original creators of the great show Avatar: The last airbender Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

Comments would be appreciated thanks for readings.


End file.
